Fullmetal and Falcon Eye
by The Alchemy Goddess
Summary: Lily has always worked alone, if you don't count Sam... Until now. When she has to go on a mission with her new partner, it turns into a race against time as they have to catch a killer before he kills again. Warning:rated T for cussing
1. Chapter One

**Hey! All right, first fanfic here, no harsh flames please, although critics are extremely welcome! Two-line breaks are for short time passages, like about five or ten minutes, except for the first paragraph. That's Lily's nightmare. Kay? Kay. Oh, I forgot about Canada! ...Wait, wrong show. Me no own FMA or Hetalia. Hiromu Arakawa owns FMA. Lucky cow.**

_It was a rainy night. The kind of night I used to love when I was little. I was listening to the rain pour down on my roof in my bedroom. Suddenly, I heard my mother scream, then a gunshot. I ran downstairs to see what happened and saw Mom in a pool of blood. I ran to the office to get Dad, but he had a rope around his throat, his eyes blank and lifeless._

I sat straight up, then sighed. It was just a dream about my long-dead parents. I shivered. I still have nightmares about it. I got up, got dressed, put my blonde hair in a ponytail except for my signature small lock of hair down, and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning, Lily," Roy Mustang said. "The Furor wants to see you after breakfast."  
>"Oh, joy," I said sarcastically. "What does he want this time?"<br>"Something about a partner..." I could see the gears turning in Mustang's head, but there was truth in his eyes, too, and there's almost never a lot of that in that thick skull of his.  
>"A partner? Is he serious?" Mustang nodded a bit innocently, which is nothing like him. I had a small suspicion in the back of my head that Roy was drunk, but there was no way to prove that.<br>"He knows I work better alone!" Mustang, Hawkeye, and my little sister, Sam, nodded. I rolled my eyes, quickly ate my breakfast and walked to Furor Bradley's office.

I knocked on the door.  
>"Come in," Bradley's voice rang out of the room. I walked in and saluted him. He jestured for me to sit down, and I did. Normally, I wouldn't act like this, but I didn't want to lose my job.<br>"As you know, you're one of the best State Alchemists here, and you may have to go on a very dangerous mission. I am assigning you a partner." I could tell that my purplish grey eyes reflected the fact that I was angry at him, because what I feel, my eyes say.  
>Bradley looked me in the eyes. "Make sure you don't kill each other, please. I would really appreciate that." I chuckled, then listened intently when I heard a knock at the door.<br>Bradley knew what I was doing and said, "Come in." Someone came in and sat down.  
>"Okay, what's up this time?" a voice said. I turned around and looked at the very short fifteen or sixteen year old and turned back to the Furor.<br>"Is this him? Jeez, I was hoping for someone taller, but you had to stick me with the pipsqueak, didn't you?"  
>"WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' SO SMALL HE CAN RIDE ON THE BACK OF AN ANT?" Apparently he was sensitive about his height. <em>This should be fun<em>, I thought.  
>Bradley smiled. "Actually, that's the Fullmetal Alchemist you just called short."<br>I shrugged. "I can live with the guilt. All Bloodstones can." I leaned back, put my hands behind my head and crossed my legs. Bradley shook his head, smiling. I looked at him.  
>"What?"<br>"Again, please don't kill each other." I chuckled again.  
>"I'll try my best, but no promises, sir."<br>"Oh, and here." He handed me and Fullmetal a book. I sighed.  
>"Are you kidding me? I just came back from one last week!"<br>Fullmetal stared at me. "Last... _week_?"  
>I nodded. "Yeah, Captain Obvious." He growled. I rolled my eyes and saluted the Furor.<br>"I'll do my best, sir," I said, dragging Fullmetal out with me, then stopped at the door.  
>"Oh, and, Mustang, if you even think about teasing me, I will personally remind you about the incident in East City." Then I opened the door and caught a dumbfounded Mustang.<br>"How the hell did you know?" he asked.  
>I smirked. "I just happened to be at the right place at the right time."<br>"It seems like you always are," he grumbled. I rolled my eyes and saw Sam running towards us.  
>"Sam?"<br>She stopped when she got to us.  
>"I tried to stop him, but he got here first." I laughed. She peered slightly down and saw Fullmetal.<br>"I didn't know they let twelve-year-olds in the military."  
>I held Fullmetal back as he yelled, "DON'T CALL ME SMALL! I'LL BREAK OFF YOUR FEET AND STICK 'EM ON YOUR HEAD!"<br>I sighed.  
>"Sam, he's fifteen."<br>Her eyes widened. "Fifteen? But he's so small."  
>I covered Fullmetal's mouth before he started cussing. I thought, <em>If I only had a blade.<em> Suddenly, the bloodstone ring my dad gave me for my fourth birthday extended into a wraparound finger-blade. I stared at it in awe.  
>"Wow. When did you get that?" Sam asked me.<br>"Dad gave it to me before... You know..."  
>"Oh." I let go of Fullmetal, almost forgetting that I had covered his mouth in an attempt to save my sister from a severe verbal beating.<br>"What the hell?" he asked, clearly irritated. "You aren't cussing out my sister in front of me," I replied simply. Fullmetal shook his head. I sneezed and glared at Sam.  
>"You didn't-" Sam started flailing.<br>"No I didn't! I swear on Mustang's gloves!"  
>I raised an eyebrow. "You only flail when you lie, Sam. I know you like the back of my hand."<br>She whimpered.  
>"Nope. Not falling for it." I sneezed again. "Go put it back where you found it."<br>She glared at me. "Meanie! She's just a poor, helpless cat who needs a good home!" I sighed, shaking my head.  
>"Remember what happened last time?" I asked, sneezing in between words.<br>Sam slumped her shoulders in defeat. "All right..." I sneezed louder after I heard a meow and "Hi, Brother!"  
>I looked at Sam. "<em>Before<em> Mustang sees us and court-marshals you." She ran to our room and came out with a cat.  
>I sighed, then heard someone say, "But, Brotherrrr..."<br>"No, Al! I told you before, we can't keep it!"  
>I looked to my left and saw Fullmetal and a kid probably about fourteen with the same color hair and grey eyes holding a calico. I sneezed.<br>"Dang allergies," I muttered as I started walking away, planning to start reading the newest volume of my favorite manga,_ Death Note_.

Fifteen minutes later, Sam came back, squealing like a fangirl.  
>"Did it come?" she asked me. I sighed and nodded.<br>"Yes, _Ouran High School Host Club_ came. And the Tamaki fanart looks cool, I have to say."  
>She immediately picked it up from the table and made her way to her side of the room, reading as she walked, and eventually running into a wall.<br>"I meant to do that!" she announced, clearly meaning she didn't.  
>I snickered and kept reading. Suddenly I gasped and started cursing L. Sam looked at me strangely.<br>"What happened?"  
>I cursed L again and cried, "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO DAMN SMART, L! <em>WWWHHHYYY?<em>" I fell on my knees dramatically and yelled at the sky. "IF YOU WERE REAL, YOU WOULD'VE MADE SURE LIGHT WASN'T FOUND! DAMN YOU, FAKE CREATOR!"  
>Sam rolled her eyes as I continued to curse random people all because Light was found. When I was done cursing, Sam asked me why.<br>"Light was found! They narrowed it down to one region in Japan, and that's the region that Light was in. Hopefully he tranfers to a different school in another region." She sighed.  
>"You really like Light, don't you?" I nodded enthusiastically.<br>"Yeah!" Sam kept on reading, then started drooling.  
>I cracked up. "Let me guess, you saw Tamaki shirtless or something?"<br>Sam nodded slowly. "He's so _hot_!" she squealed.  
>I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, keep staring at that while I create my own Death Note."<br>I picked up a black notebook and wrote **DEATH NOTE** in big white letters. On the front page, I drew Ryuk, then wrote _Danny Clarnio, stabbed in heart by magical sparkly pink unicorn with sharp, long, rainbow horn_ and snickered. "That's whatcha get for calling me an emo bitch." I could just imagine it then. Unfortunately, my Death Note didn't work that way. Instead, he turned into a magical pink unicorn with a sharp, long, rainbow horn.  
>"DAMN YOU, HOMEMADE DEATH NOTE!" I cursed when I found out.<br>Sam stared at me. "Oh, will you quit looking at me that way and keep thinking your strange Tamaki fangirl thoughts?" I half snapped.  
>She went back to her drooling-over-Tamaki look and flipped to the page with Tamaki shirtless. Someone knocked at the door, but I was already halfway there.<br>I opened the door and sneezed. "Great. Another cat?" I asked nobody in particular. "Noooooo..." The blone-haired, grey-eyed kid had the shifty eyed look on his face at that moment. I eyed him for a minute, making me appear like I was thinking, _Is he lying or just have cat hair on him?  
><em>"Let me guess, you're here to see Sam?"  
>He nodded, probably thinking, <em>How in the world did she know?<em>  
>"Hold on a minute, I'm about to pull a prank on her," I told him then gasped and yelled, "SAM! There's some guy named Tamaki at our door!"<br>She rushed over to the door. "WHERE?" Her eyes fell on Suspiciously-Making-Me-Sneeze-Boy.  
>"Hi, Al!" she greeted, then whacked me upside the head. "Why did you make me think it was Tamaki?"<br>I snickered. "So I could get back to my manga as fast as I can."  
>She stuck her tongue out. "You just wanna get back to wishing Light was real."<br>"Nope. I just wanna get back to cursing L."  
>"You are so hopeless."<br>"I know it!"  
>She shook her head.<br>"Well then, I'm off to the animal shelter. Take care of my book, will you?"  
>I nodded. "Yep."<br>She waved and started walking away, Al in tow. "Bye!"  
>I waved, then closed the door and grabbed my guitar that I hadn't practiced on for a few weeks. Then I turned to a page in my green notebook and smiled, remembering my old friends that I'd left in Xenotime. (AN: Can you guess what's next? I betcha can!) I flipped to the next page and started playing.<p>

**xXxI'm Alive by BeccaxXx  
><strong>_Nothing I say comes out right_  
><em>I can't love without a fight<em>  
><em>No one ever knows my name<em>  
><em>When I pray for sun, it rains<em>  
><em>I'm so sick of wasting time<em>  
><em>But nothings moving in my mind<em>  
><em>Inspiration can't be found<em>  
><em>I get up and fall but...<em>

_I'm ALIVE!_  
><em>I'm ALIVE! Oh, yeah<em>  
><em>Between the good and bad's where you'll find me<em>  
><em>Reaching for heaven<em>  
><em>I will fight<em>  
><em>And I'll sleep when I die<em>  
><em>I live, My life, I'm ALIVE!<em>

_Every lover breaks my heart_  
><em>And I know it from the start<em>  
><em>Still I end up in a mess<em>  
><em>Every time I second Guess<em>  
><em>All my friend's just run away<em>  
><em>When I'm having a bad day<em>  
><em>I would rather stay in bed <em>  
><em>But I know there's a reason...<em>

_I'm ALIVE!_  
><em>I'm ALIVE! Oh, yeah<em>  
><em>Between the good and bad's where you'll find me<em>  
><em>Reaching for heaven<em>  
><em>I will fight<em>  
><em>And I'll sleep when I die<em>  
><em>I live, My life, I'm ALIVE!<em>

_When I'm bored to death at home_  
><em>When he won't pick up the phone<em>  
><em>When I'm stuck in second place<em>  
><em>Those regrets I can't erase<em>  
><em>Only I can change the end <em>  
><em>Of the movie in my head<em>  
><em>There's no time for misery<em>  
><em>I won't feel sorry for me<em>

_I'm ALIVE!_  
><em>I'm ALIVE! Oh, yeah<em>  
><em>Between the good and bad's where you'll find me<em>  
><em>Reaching for heaven<em>  
><em>I will fight<em>  
><em>And I'll sleep when I die<em>  
><em>I live, My life, ohh! <em>

_I'm ALIVE!_  
><em>I'm ALIVE! Oh, yeah<em>  
><em>Between the good and bad's where you'll find me<em>  
><em>Reaching for heaven<em>  
><em>I will fight<em>  
><em>And I'll sleep when I die<em>  
><em>I live, my hard life,<em>  
><em>I live, my life<em>  
><em>I'm ALIVE!<em>  
><strong><br>**Suddenly, my phone started ringing. I picked it up.  
>"Hello?"<strong><em><br>**"**You're next, Bloodstone," _**a voice said on the other side of the line, sounding almost like a snake. I almost dropped the phone in sheer shock.  
>"Who are you?" I asked, sounding a heck of a lot braver than I actually felt. The line went dead, along with my bravery. The voice slithered through my mind.<br>"_You're next, Bloodstone," _it had said.

What did it mean? Why was I next? And who's voice was it?

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, cliffies always suck, I know exactly how you feel. So why is the first chap a cliffie? Why, to build the suspense, of course! Anyway, if you've watched the first series, then compare Lily's eyes to other blonde-haired people. When you find a person who's younger yet taller than Ed, fights with Ed, and uses plant-based alchemy, remember the place where they first met the Elrics and that's where Lily and Ed's mission may take them. Don't find anyone who fits? Well, then, think of the people who have a last name that starts with T and have blonde hair that's lighter than Elric-color. If you can't find them, you'll just have to wait for the next chap. Oh, and I don't own DN or OHSHC or I'm Alive... or anything exept my OCs.<strong>

_Press the button.  
>Press the button of magical things.<br>You want to so bad you can taste it.  
><strong>SO JUST PRESS THE DAMN BUTTON!<strong>_


	2. Chapter Two

**Hi! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, my faithful readers, BUT cross-country's been taking up all my freaking time, along with homework and I may have lost my iPod at my dad's house... Oh, by the way, Winfield Girls XC Team FTW! We won the State Conference Championships!  
>Okay, here's the story, I don't own FMA, blah, blah, blah -WAIT! American citizens can't own other people! So I seriously don't own anything except the plot! NOW go to the story! FOR AMESTRIS! *kills Envy 4 million times*<strong>

* * *

><p><em>What did it mean? Why was I next? And who's voice was it?<em>

The next morning, Sam had started playing 'Reveille' on my trumpet -badly, by the way. Imagine a dying cow combined with a weedeater. Didn't think that was possible? I didn't think methane was flammamble, but it is.  
>Anyway, Sam woke me up with my own trumpet therefore I was pissed off, had a bleeding ear (thank you, Sam), and was about to kill my effing brain if it even started to replay that creepy voice again. Ugh. Mornings suck.<br>"Mornings are awesome!" And there's the annoying, romance-crazed State Alchemist that is my sister.  
>"Mornings suck," I said, regretting buying a trumpet.<br>"Nuh-uh! They rule!"  
>"And THAT, my friend, is why I wonder if Mom and Dad adopted you."<br>"Shut up."  
><em>Lil, you need to embrace the mornings!<em> I mentally groaned. My inner self, whom I call Isis, is always in my mind. Literally. She's nice to have around, but when her motormouth starts on a topic with a lot of details, there isn't a way to stop her. She's also a HORRIBLE secret-keeper. Thank the Fates she's just my conscience/inner self.  
><em>Good morning to you, too, Isis<em>, I thought. "Hey, Sam, have you seen my gun anywhere? I put it on the bookshelf last night."  
>"No... You're seriously going to take it with you?"<br>"Hell yeah! I barely go anywhere with it!"  
>"You're turning into Hawkeye."<br>"Whatever." I looked under my bed. "Found it!" I reached under the bed and felt the reassuring grip of the M1911. I smiled slightly and pulled it out, resting my finger on the trigger. She rolled her eyes and put her ice blue bangle bracelet on her wrist. It had two transmutation circles on it, one for ice alchemy and the other for what Sam calls 'charmspeak.' It's an ancient form of alchemy that lets the user put the target(s) into a trance and is able to control the target(s). In otherwords, hypnotization by speech. Not a lot of people know about it, so it puts Sam at an advantage in a battle.  
>"Hey, where are we going, anyway?" Sam asked.<br>"Xenotime. Why else would I not be packing?" She shrugged, then took a double-take when she saw the tickets.  
>"Our train's leaving in fifteen minutes."<br>"Crap." I stuffed a few volumes of _Death Note_ in my messenger bag, along with my pistol, _The Land of Sand_, _Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment _(my favorite book of all time), and _Heroes of Olympus: The Son of Neptune_, then ran to my closet, got out blue jeans and a black T-shirt that said 'LOL: YOU GOT KILLED BY A NOTEBOOK'* written on it in big white letters, then went to the bathroom and got dressed quickly. Sam was drooling over Tamaki again, so I picked up my bag, clipped my pocketwatch to my belt loop, swiftly put on my soft brown leather jacket, and started out the door.  
>"Hey, wait up!" Sam yelled and ran out the door. She was already up and almost ready to go when she gave me a bleeding ear. Ugh. Anyway, Sam was trying to catch up with me, but I was so much faster than her, it was like watching a falcon race with a magic wand, or a tortoise versus a rabbit. As you've probably already figured out, Sam was the slower one in the match, but just in case you're one of the slowest horses to cross the finish line, thought I should tell you that.<p>

;_;TIME SKIP

"HOLY PUGINAPIZZABOX! SAM, HURRY UP! IT'S ABOUT TO LEAVE!" I yelled as I heard the whistle of the train blew. Sam had managed to catch up (shocker, since I slowed down) and ran towards the train. I jumped on and watched Sam over-jump and hit the railing on the balcony-thingy.  
>"Ow," she groaned. I snickered and walked inside the train car and sat down in an empty booth. Then the gunshots came. Sam and I looked at each other simultaniously.<br>"What the...?" we simultaneously asked, then we both saw the bullets go through some poor guy's ear and out the other. Sam and I looked at each other and nodded. Three, two, one... GO! I thought, then jumped up and started running to the passenger car in front, while Sam went the other way. I jumped over the dead man like he was a little ditch and kept running. Within two minutes, I had reached the door leading to the next car, swung it open, jumped to the other side, landed on my feet, swung the other door open, and transmuted my special spear from the wall. Call me a prodigy, but I've just done this too many times. I slammed my spear on the ground and made a hole in the floor where the hijackers on this car were standing. You know in comics when there's a hole right underneath the bad guy and they only realize it when they look down, then they fall as soon as the main character waves goodbye? That's what it was like. They looked down, then back up, and they screamed like little girls when I waved. Then I filled the hole, and did the same thing until I got to the first passenger car of First Class. all me crazy, but the hijacker-men on this car looked as weak as wet Lucky Charms. Then they whipped out the guns. I smirked as I pretended to do an Old Spice parody. Most of the stupid hijackers who can't fight worth Earth, the Philosopher's Stone, and the Amestrian State Military have hostages.  
>"Hello hijackers. Look at your hostage. Now look at me. Now look back at your hostage. Now look back to me. Sadly, he or she isn't me. But your hostage <em>could <em>be me if you use KICK ASS ONE HIT KO SPEAR!" I quickly batted one guy in the head, which lead to him falling on another guy, who fell on another guy, who fell on another guy, who fell on another guy, creating the domino effect.  
>"Did I forget to mention that you could be MY hostages when I use the Kick-Ass One-Hit-K-O Spear?" I asked sweetly, then dragged them all into a compartment and locked it from the outside.<br>"Hellloo? Is anyone still alive?" I asked loudly. There was a faint whimper coming from one of the compartments, so I took that as a yes and opened the door. There was a girl, probably about my age, curled up on the bench with her right arm limp and dangling over the floor. It looked broken, to be honest. I took my eyes off of her arm and onto her face. It was so familiar, but I couldn't place where I'd seen her at.  
>She took one look at me and asked, "Am I dead?" I shook my head. She still looked puzzled. "Then why do I see a light behind you?" I looked behind my shoulder and blinked about a million times.<br>"All right, will you put the damn light away?" I asked irritably. Sam put the light away. "Thank you. Now, have I met you before?" I asked the girl. She thought for a moment.  
>"Um... Wait, are you in<em> Half Moon<em>?"  
>"Well, yeah. Not too often I get recognized for that."<br>"Whaddaya mean?" I stuck my hand out.  
>"Lillian Bloodstone, the Falcon Eye Alchemist and lead singer and electric guitarist of <em>Half Moon<em>," I said. She looked absolutely flabbergasted (That is SUCH a fun word! XD).  
>"The Falcon Eye Alchemist? You're a State Alchemist?"<br>"Yeah." Then I got this weird feeling that something was gonna happen. Something bad. "Does anyone else hear a ticking noise?"  
>I heard something say, "I found the source of the ticking noise! It's crack!" We all started running, not being able to do anything for the hijackers. There was a really loud "YAY CRACK!" as soon as we got out of the car. <em>BOOM!<em>I felt heat galloping at me, and flames licked my back. It seemed like we'd crossed into the Matrix. When my feet touched the floor, I dropped like a rock and rolled like a Phoenician.

"Stupid crackhead sadist bombers," I muttered angrily. "Should've been killed in the Ishvalan war a while ago. Both crackheads and bombers. Kimblee probably rigged this. He probably has some friends out of prison that placed it here. Damn sadist bomber. Probably on crack, too." Sam groaned.  
>"When are you going to quit grumbling about sadist crackhead bombers?" she asked.<br>"I'll get done when I get done!" I exclaimed, then continued muttering stuff about crackhead sadist bombers. Sam sighed exaggeratedly.  
>"And how do you even know the bomber was sadist?"<br>"ALL bombers are sadist, Sam. You should KNOW."  
>"How many bombers have you locked up, again?" I thought for a moment.<br>"Fifteen."  
>"Out of how many criminals so far?"<br>"Ninety-eight. Two more to go and I'll be at one hundred! I can't wait till then!" Sam groaned and facepalmed.  
>"All right, I'll arrange a party and invite all the criminals you've locked up when you get there. Happy?" I rolled my eyes at her sarcasm. We were back at our booth, just talking about random stuff like normal teens would do. I somehow got stuck beside Ed. I leaned against the window and sighed, then proceeded to fall asleep again.<p>

;_; SAM'S POV

I glanced over to my sister, sleeping peacefully. I inwardly sighed. She was never like this on rainy nights. She used to love them, but now she always had some sort of nightmare. I looked out the window. Lily had always been the leader. She had acted the strongest and took charge when Mom and Dad had died. We had stayed with our uncle for a while, but Lily had hated him. After a few months, we ran to our older sister Ariana's house. We'd stayed there for a while, practicing our alchemy for a while, her main types being stone and metal, mine ice and charmspeak. After a while, Lily had been mysteriously disappearing for hours at a time. When she came back, she was always grinning. After a while, I figured out that she had transmuted a staircase to the roof from the attic in order to get away from the world. That was how she coped with the problems of our childhood: getting away from it. I glanced at Lily again and smiled wistfully. At that exact moment, she mumbled something. I fought to restrain my laughter, while Ed and Al were confused.  
>"<em>Jaakuna kuroi nōto<em>," she mumbled, clearer this time.  
>"What did she say?" Al asked. I snickered.<br>"Evil black notebook," I giggled. "I think she's dreaming about a manga she reads." I glanced at Lily. She stirred slightly, then opened her eyes sleepily. She met my glance and raised an eyebrow. I grinned.  
>"<em>Anata ga itta, 'Jaakuna kuroi nōto'. Anata wa desunōto o yumemite ita?<em>" Her eyes widened and she shook her head rapidly.  
>"<em>Nai jigoku! Naze jigoku anata wa sore o iudeshou?<em>" I started laughing at her expression. "_Nandesuka?_" she asked fiercely. I shook my head, still laughing. "_Nandesuka?_" she asked again.  
>"You're still speaking Xingese," I told her. She clapped her hand over her mouth.<br>"Heh heh heh... You guys didn't understand one word of that, did you?" she asked. Ed and Al were still confused. They shook their heads. "Good." She turned back to the window and gazed out of it with her thinking face on. I mentally shook my head at her and decided to read _Ouran High School Host Club_until the train stopped at Xenotime.

;_; LILY'S POV

About fifteen minutes later, I leaped off the train, Sam right behind me. I looked around and took a deep breath. "It is so damn good to be back," I thought. I saw a flash of black and my eyes were covered by hands.  
>"Guess who?" someone asked in a deep, mascumine* voice.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, translations:<strong>  
><strong>Jaakuna kuroi nōto = Evil black notebook<strong>  
><strong>Anata ga itta, 'Jaakuna kuroi nōto'. Anata wa o yumemite ita? = You said, 'Evil black notebook'. Were you dreaming about Death Note?<strong>  
><strong>Nai jigoku! Naze jigoku anata wa sore o iudeshou? = Hell no! Why the hell would you say that?<strong>  
><strong>Nandesuka? = What?<strong>  
><strong>Mascumine (I made it up myself! XD): Masculine and feminine... Like Envy! He... She... It(?)'s so mascumine we can't place a gender-defining pronoun on him... her... it!<strong>

**Who's the person?**

**Why is its voice like my imitation of Marluxia from Kingdom Hearts?**

**Is it a stalker?**

**Why am I talking like this is the preview of another FMA manga?**

**Find out in the next chapter of ヅラララ!**

**...I mean, FULLMETAL AND FALCON EYE!**

**_Press the button.  
>Press the button of magical things.<br>You want to so bad you can taste it.  
>SO JUST PRESS THE DAMN BUTTON!<em>**


	3. Chapter Three

**T.A.G.: Today is my birthday! I'm going to put a poll up on my page about FFE after I post this, so watch the poll board of foreboding doom... XD Just kidding. It's foreboding** **darkness.  
>Lily: Happy birthday, I'm still older than you, that poll better not be about favorite pairings...<br>T.A.G.: No. It's about rats.  
>Lily: *shudder* I hate rats. They creep me out with their beady little eyes, glaring into your soul... *shudder* Reminds me of my uncle.<br>Sam: Aw, come on, Uncle Matt wasn't _that_ creepy.  
>Lily: *glares at Sam* I would give five hundred Cens that that man was a rat chimera.<br>T.A.G.: Let's just get on with the story. I forgot to put the disclaimer in the last chap., so, here it is. I MAY BE A GIRL, BUT I CANNOT DRAW WORTH CRUD. SO, THEREFORE, I AM NOT HIROMU ARAKAWA AND ED'S ARGUMENT ABOUT NOT BEING SHORT IS INVALID!  
>Lily: Burrrrrrrnnnn, Ed.<br>Ed: SHUT UP!**

* * *

><p><em>"Guess who?" a deep, mascumine voice asked. <em>

;_; LILY'S POV

I laughed. "Hi, Ben." Ben uncovered my eyes and leaned towards my ear.

"How'd you know, Mad Lib?" he whispered in his normal voice, his breath tickling my ear. I giggled.

"Hey, that tickles. Quit it." I swatted him away. He put on a pouting face. I rolled my eyes and felt someone tackle me.

"Lily!" I grinned.

"Carly!" I hugged the little pale-blonde haired girl. She giggled, like any seven-year-old kid would do.

"I missed you! Where were you?" she asked, imitating Ben.

"Military affairs." Ben turned towards me, his eyes wide. "Not that kind of affair, you pervert." Sam laughed.

"Just like old times," she said, smiling.

"YO, LIL!" I turned towards the voice and grinned.

"Andy!" I said, smirking. "Your boyfriend's a pervert, ya know!" She scowled at Ben and mockingly said, "Cheating on me again, eh?" Ben, being the fruitcake he is, rushed over to Andy and kneeled before her.

"Milady, I would never cheat on you. You are the only woman in my life that I love," he said like he was a prince in love with a commoner. Andy stared at him disbelievingly.

"In your life? You mean there's someone out of your life that you love? Bastard." Ben stuttered for a few minutes.

"I- I meant the only woman EVER! Why would you say that I loved two women?" he stuttered.

"Because it's possible," I snickered. He glared at me. "I've seen one man dump seven women in a week," I said in a matter-of-factly way.

"Mustang?" Ed and Sam simultaneously asked. I nodded mischievously. Andy glared at Ben, who cowered in his emo corner. Then Andy and I simultaneously burst out laughing.

"Geez, Ben, I knew you weren't cheating on me," Andy laughed, "I was just messing with your mind!" Ben glared at Andy, but she was too busy laughing to notice. Carly looked up at me.

"Are Andy and Ben having another one of their lover's splats?" she asked, her pale grey eyes round. I cracked a grin.

"Lover's spats, and, yes, they are." Carly smiled sheepishly.

"You know what I mean," she said. Then she looked alert, then sighed and grinned. "Here comes Ben's other woman that he was talking about." I looked around and saw a girl wearing a black baseball cap backwards rub her eyes.

Ben saw her, turned towards her and yelled, "WOLFI MY DEAREST FRIEND!" Then he paused and turned back to Andy. "Wait, that's not what I―" A combat boot flew through the air and hit a place where the sun don't shine, then another flew and hit his head. He fell backwards, stunned by the boot. We all looked at Andy. She was now shoeless as she walked over to one of her boots, pulled it back on, then peeled the other one off of Ben's forehead.

"You just got an educational boot to the head," she growled, "and you may get another one if you pull that stunt on me again." I stifled a laugh. Ben groaned and looked up.

"Owie." I facepalmed.

"Ben, shut up, will ya? Every time you speak, you kill one thousand brain cells," I said, rolling my eyes. The girl cracked up.

"You did deserve the boot to the head, Ben. Cheating on your girlfriend. How dare you," she tsked. Andy and I cracked a grin.

"Yeah, Ben, what were you doing while I was gone besides making out with Andy?" I asked, smirking. Andy and Ben both grew a bright red. The girl held her hand up, and I high-fived it.

"Right. You did say something about a girlfriend, didn't you?" she asked, her eyes twinkling with amusement. Sam's turquoise eyes brightened.

"Daw, they look so cute together!" she squealed. I facepalmed again. Andy and Ben turned even redder, if that was even possible. I cracked up at their faces. The girl cracked up, too. Just then, a dark grey and white Amestrian Malamute walked up to me and barked, then wagged her tail.

"Akita!" I exclaimed and bent down. Akita barked and pretty much attacked me with licks. She pounced on me, got on top of me, and tried to lick my face off. "Akita! Akita, stop, please!" I pleaded, laughing in between words. I couldn't force my voice to become firm.

"Akita, sit," Sam said, her voice lighthearted yet firm. Akita obeyed and sat her butt right on top of me. I groaned.

"I'm becoming more of a cat person every day," I gasped. Carly cheered.

"Yes! Finally!" I saw her eyes shift to cat-eyes for a second, and, for a minute, I was afraid someone would notice. The girl, who I now assumed was Wolfi, saw it, but she didn't react.

"Akita, please get off of me," I said. She leaped off. I heard three men laughing and turned towards the sources. Ben, Ed, and Al were all rolling on the ground laughing. I looked at Akita. "Sic 'em," I ordered. She barked happily and pounced on Ben's stomach to get to Al's face, but completely missed Ed even though he was in the middle. That just proves how small he is. Andy glanced at me.

"You still haven't told us who your boyfriends are," she said. I looked at her, confused.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked. Sam looked puzzled, too. Andy's mouth formed an O.

"They aren't your boyfriends?" she asked, jerking her head towards Ed and Al. I shook my head.

"No. I haven't known them for two days."

"Oh... We should start practicing!" She grabbed my wrist and started to run somewhere. I was being helplessly dragged to an unknown place without any backup.

"Aah!" I yelled. Andy smiled―but it wasn't her smile.

"Father will be proud," she mumbled. My eyes widened. Her parents were killed like mine, so why would she be mumbling about her father? She started to morph into a person with long, spiky, dark green hair that made him... her... it resemble a palm tree. The look on my face said "WTFBBQ?"

_...Is that a guy or a girl?_ Isis asked me. I mentally shrugged, wanting to ask that question out loud. The... shim was wearing a miniskirt, making it look like a girl, but it was flat-chested, making him look like a guy. I caught up with it so we were side-by-side, then loudly screeched―a falcon screech, that is. Its ears started bleeding and then the weirdest thing happened: red sparks came out of its ears and―_**SHAZAM!**_―they were healed. I got creeped out.

"FALCON-CHOP!" I yelled, and karate-chopped the shim on the head. Then I did the most sensible thing ever: ran like a bat out of hell.

* * *

><p><strong>Yo! I finished the third chap, no matter how much of a midget it is! WOO! CYBER PARTY! *hands out cyber punch and all things cyber*<br>**

**_Press the button.  
>Press the button of magical things.<br>You want to so bad you can taste it.  
>SO JUST PRESS THE DAMN BUTTON!<em>**


	4. Chapter Four

**T.A.G.: YO! I'm getting a DeviantART profile so I can provide you readers with valid images of what Lily, Sam, and the others look like! Yes, maybe even chibi forms. XD  
>Lily: SHUT UP I'M THE SAME HEIGHT AS YOU!<br>Sam:... I'm two inches shorter...  
>T.A.G.: But you both are still taller than Edo-kun over there.<br>Ed: WHO'RE YOU CALLING SMALLER THAN A FLEA?  
>Lily, Sam, and Akira: YOU! WHO ELSE, BEANSPROUT?<br>T.A.G: Start the story now! I don't own FMA! Can't talk, gotta go, BYE! *shoves readers towards story***

* * *

><p>Yep. A bat out of hell. Pretty freaking accurate, if you ask me.<p>

_AAAAH! PSYCHO PALM TREE!_ Isis screamed.

_Isis, you're making my head hurt. Shut up before I have to bring out the cat,_ I told her. She shut up really quickly. I kept running, looking back every once in a while to see where the shim was. It was always a few yards away, so I resolved to turn in an alleyway and jump on a roof. "Yo, Tsubasa! I could use your help down here!" I yelled. In response, a hawk flew down and tackled the shim. Then he flew to me. I grinned. "Thank you, Tsubasa." Said hawk nodded and took off. I turned down an alley and hopped onto a crate, then the roof and darted away.  
>After a while, I looked down on the ground and saw a dark green cheetah running in pace with me.<p>

"AW NO FAIR! CHEETAH!" I yelled. The cheetah looked up and morphed into a monkey-cheetah chimera. I sped up a little, trying to get ahead of it, but then it leaped up and stood right in front of me. "_Shit. _Emphasis on _shit_."

"Aw, is the wittle alcumisht scawed?" it taunted. My eyes narrowed.

"I'm. Not. LITTLE!" I roared, lunging at the thing with incredible speed. It dodged and turned into Sam.

"You wouldn't hurt your sister, would you?" she said. My eyes widened. I couldn't hurt Sam. Not ever. I hesitated, and that was when she lunged. She unfurled little daggers and threw them at me. I dodged most of them, except for one. It embedded itself in my shoulder, and I bit back a scream. The thing that was pretending to be Sam laughed and turned back into the palm tree.

"Heh. I never expected it would be this easy. You pretty much just sealed your own stupid little fate." I smirked and pulled the dagger out of my shoulder.

"The palm tree's stupid." I was grinning insanely now. "The palm tree should die," I muttered, keeping up an act of insanity. "Yes. The palm tree should die a bloody death. Tee-hee. Die, palm tree!" I threw the dagger with excellent aim. It sailed through its head, leaving a bloody hole. Red sparks flew as the hole healed itself. I frowned a bit. "The palm tree won't die easily... That means it's funner to kill!" My grin resumed and I lunged at it. The shim wasn't fazed by my act, though. _Damn_, I thought.

"Geez, insane, now, aren't we?" it asked, smirking.

"Nai jigoku!" I said. The palm tree cocked its head, its smile fading.

"What?"

"_Now!_" The palm tree whirled around, falling for my trick. I quickly transmuted a spear, stabbed the shim in the head, then drove down with all my might. Blood squirted from the wound, splattering me in the face with it. The red sparks came, but not quick enough. I quickly pulled the spear to the side, making the point rip out from the other side. I then pushed downwards, sawing the palm tree in half, then quickly separated the remains from each other.

"What the hell...?" I heard someone say. The red sparks appeared again and regenerated the other half of one of the halves. The other was gone.

"WHAT THE FRICKING HELL?" I shouted. Shouldn't it have died? Then again, it didn't die the last time. It lunged at me again, angry for some reason... Wait, I killed it, so it probably would be mad.

"You killed me twice in one day! How the hell did you do that?" it exclaimed. I smirked and leapt in the air, then landed so quick behind it that the shim didn't notice it.

"I got skills," I whispered in its ear, then quickly slit its throat, stabbed it in the heart, just for good measure, and then walked away, casually wiping the blood off of my nose. Ed and Al's jaws were on the ground.

"Three times... And she walks off like nothing happened," Ed whimpered.

"Is she an assassin?" Al asked quietly. Sam just grimaced at the sight of the palm tree on the ground. It moved its head to stare at Sam, blood leaking out of its mouth.

"Let's just go," Ed offered, and they all nodded, wanting to get away ASAP.

**;_; LATER**

"Seriously, guys, I'm fine!" I exclaimed. We were getting closer to our old house. Sam's eyebrows furrowed even more in worry.

"You just got stabbed and you say you're fine? How the—" She broke off at my glare. Yes, I got stabbed. Yes, I said I was fine. No, I will not admit that it hurt like hell. I was a little dizzy from blood loss, but I was trying not to show it. Sam stopped dead in her tracks, making me ram into her. I fell.

"LILY, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" a woman's voice yelled at me. I shot up like a bullet.

"Ariana, I-I can explain—" I started, but my big sister cut me off.

"You are going to explain, but now we have to take care of your shoulder." She grabbed my good arm and dragged me into the house. I sighed. Same old made me sit on the kitchen counter while she got some bandages and hydrogen peroxide. While she did that, I swung my legs back and forth.

"All right, this is gonna sting a bit," Ariana warned. I gave her a look like, "Well, no dur, sherlock," and braced myself for the sting. She carefully poured the peroxide into my shoulder. I gasped. "Sorry," she said. I shook my head, then gasped again when I felt a trickle of liquid run down my back. My eyes widened in disbelief.

"I-it went through my shoulder, didn't it?" I asked, not really wanting to know the answer. She nodded grimly. "Dammit." I grimaced, then looked up as Sam walked in.

"How is it?" she asked. I looked back down.

"It went clear through," I replied, wincing as Ariana put the gauze on the wound.

"Yikes. You want me to tell Ed and Al?" she offered. I shook my head.

"I'll do it myself."

"Okay, if you say so." I bit back a yelp as Ariana wrapped the bandage around my shoulder. As soon as she was done, I immediately headed towards the living room. Ed and Al were there, discussing something.

"You think she knows them?" one whispered.

"I dunno, Al. She killed Envy so fiercely, though, it makes me wonder." That was definitely Ed.

"And then she simply walked off like nothing happened! We were usually worn out!" I rolled my eyes and smiled. I have a lot of energy, but I usually only the the built-up energy in battle. At that moment, Al looked up and paled. Ed saw Al's face and followed his gaze, then paled as well. I walked over to them and sat down.

"Okay, so the bastard from earlier. You know him... Her... It?" I asked. They nodded.

"That was Envy, one of the seven—well, wait, Lust died, and we can't figure out who Pride and Wrath are, so that leaves four— Homunculi. As you saw, … it can morph into anyone and everyone," Ed said (hey, that rhymed!).

"Bastard turned itself into Sam. I will NEVER forgive it for that," I growled. I saw a notebook and a pencil, and, therefore, began to draw the palm tree dying a gruesome death. Heh. My drawings are disturbed.

"Anyway, there's also Gluttony—"

"Eats anything and everything?" I asked. Ed blinked in surprise.

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Gluttonous: basically starving for food. Gluttony: is eternally hungry. It makes sense, right?"

"Yeah. Then there's Sloth—"

"Always lazy yet the most skilled?" My question was met by a nod.

"Greed is the one good guy. He can turn his skin into carbonite, making him the ultimate shield." I nodded. It fit. Then I was hit by a memory from when I had first joined the military.

**;_; CUE FLASHBACK SEQUENCE**

_"I'm sorry, Lust, but we cannot do that," Führer Bradley said._

_"Well, then, Wrath, you're disobeying an order from Father," a sultry voice replied. _

_"From Father? I suppose I'll have to make some changes, then. We need to get the Philosopher's Stone quickly."_

**;_; END FLASHBACK SEQUENCE**

I gasped and almost fell backwards. "I-I think I might know who Wrath is." Ed and Al's eyebrows shot straight up.

"Who?" they asked in unison. I gulped.  
>"Führer King Bradley."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>T.A.G: *dramatic gasp* Dun dun dun! She knows! But... Who's Pride? I apologize for mistakes. HOWEVER, I will NOT apologize for calling Ed a <em>mizetto<em> (Xingese for midget) XD  
>Larry the Envy Wannabe Palm Tree: ZOMG I MADE IT INTO AN AUTHOR'S NOTE!<br>Lily: Actually, this is a Death Note. We'll all be dead in about five... four... three... two... one...  
>Larry: *wilts* I am dead to the world.<br>T.A.G and Lily: Good! Merry late Christmas and a Happy New Year!  
>Lily: By the way, I was kidding... Oh, well.<strong>

_**Press the button.  
><strong>_**_Press the button of magical things._  
><em>You know you want to.<em>  
><em>You want to so bad you can taste it.<em>  
><em>SO JUST PRESS THE DAMN BUTTON!<em> **


	5. Chapter Five

**T.A.G.: Yo! I'm changing the ending thingy that you put at then end of the bottom author's note.  
>Lily: I like this one better than the last. I don't know why. By the way, take this line from <em>Party Rock Anthem <em>and think of it in another way: 'No LED in our Zeppelin!'. It bugs Sam to DEATH.  
>Sam: Owlness got it first, T.A.G. got it next, then Lily and I got the concept. I hated it. See if you can figure it out.<br>Wolfi: It's pretty funny. Hey, T.A.G., don't we need to do the disclaimer?  
><strong>**T.A.G.: Yep. And here it is: I may be a girl, and I may like manga, but I am NOT Hiromu Arakawa the Great. So shut up and read.**

* * *

><p><em>"Führer King Bradley."<em>

;_; LILY'S POV

"WHAT? BRADLEY?" I nodded slowly.

"That's what I said." They both shook their heads.

"I can't believe this. The Führer a homunculus?" Ed muttered. Then his face was slapped with a look of realization. One look at Ed told Al something I couldn't figure out.

"What?" I asked.

"Lieutenant Colonel Hughes... He... He figured it out..." Ed said. My eyes widened to the size of dishes. "He figured it out right before they killed him."

"...They killed Hughes...?" I whispered. Ed and Al looked at me, my hands balled into fists and my bangs covering my eyes. I was enraged by this recent piece of information. Hughes was one of my best friends; the only people who knew me better were Sam, Andy, Carly, and Ariana. When he was killed, I swore upon his dead body that I would avenge him, even if it cost me my life.

"You knew him, too?" Al asked.

"Knew him? He was one of the few people that knew me better than I knew myself." And one of the few that knew my secret, I added in my mind. Ed and Al then understood why this info shocked me so much.

"I'm sor—" Al started, but I cut him off.

"Don't be. You didn't know." I looked straight into his grey eyes as I spoke, telling him that I meant every word I said. At that moment, Sam busted in.

"Did you tell them?" she asked. I facepalmed.

"Tell us what?" Ed asked me. I shrugged.

"Eh, just that the dagger I got stabbed with went through my shoulder," I replied, sounding as if I had just told them that I just got gum stuck on my shoe. Their eyes almost popped. Almost.

"It went through?" they yelled simultaneously.

"Yeah. No need to be so dramatic."

"DRAMATIC?"

"Well, more like OVERdramatic."

"What?"

"Are you going deaf? I said, 'OVERDRAMATIC!' " I shouted very slowly. My face was pretty much like this: X-O.

"We will go deaf if you keep shouting like that!" Ariana yelled from the kitchen. I sighed, then heard someone knock on the door.

"I GOT IT, SIS!" I yelled and ran to the door, then opened it. There was Carly, Wolfi, and the REAL Andy standing on the porch.

"We gotta practice! Come on, and what happened to your shoulder?" Andy cried.

"I got stabbed by a palm tree," I said indifferently. Carly reacted like me, saying that I probably killed the guy, Wolfi just stood there like "WTFBBQ?" while Andy reacted like a Xerxesian Ben.

"QUID? CUR NON ME VOCAS?" I sighed.

"Andy, I didn't have time. I only just got stabbed an hour ago."

"THAT WAS ENOUGH TIME TO AT LEAST CALL ME!"

"I was killing it during that time." Carly looked expectantly at Wolfi, who sighed and handed her a handful of Cens. I gave Carly a look that said, "Attagirl." She smiled sheepishly and pocketed the Cens. Sam popped her head through the door.

"Yo!" Sam greeted.

"MAD LIB, WHAT HAPPENED?" I quickly executed a roundhouse kick and felt my foot hit home. Ben sailed into the air at the impact.

"And now, the weather forecast: cloudy with a chance of raining men," I said, lowering my voice to make it sound manly. All of us girls cracked up at that.

"Owie. What'd ya do that for?" Ben whined.

"Because sneak attacks aren't effective if you yell something before you reach the person being attacked," I replied. Everyone nodded.

"It's true," Carly piped up. "If you don't make any noise and sneak up on them like a cat, then you'll successfully surprise them."

"Or just attack from above. They never expect that!" I added. Andy rolled her eyes.

"Maybe just snapping them in your jaws would work," Andy suggested.

"Eh. I prefer sniffing out the enemy, then leaping and killing it with one bite," Wolfi stated, somewhat acting it out as she said it. We all stared at her. "What?"

"Sniffing out the enemy?" I asked, appalled by that statement.

"Hm? Oh, yeah." She almost took off her hat, then remembered we were outside. She hesitated, then took it off anyway. She had WOLF ears. "I'm a chimera. Part human and part wolf. I got a tail, too." Andy almost freaked out.

"WHAT? YOU—" I quickly covered her mouth, but Wolfi had already gotten it.

"I see. Don't worry, I'll keep it a secret." I let out a sigh. Andy sighed dramatically. Carly facepalmed at Andy's slip-up, while Ben was flailing with Sam. I removed my hand and sighed again. We all shared one secret that we didn't want anyone to know. Wolfi shared that exact secret and was now one of its keepers. I sighed yet again and waved them in. We usually practiced in the basement, which was alchemically-soundproofed. Andy practically ran to the stairs that led to the basement, then stopped. I ran after her yelling "NO RUNNING INDOORS!" She looked pale, and I thought I knew why. She has an inner self, like me, and sometimes it took over her body. She looked at me with pale green eyes, different from her usual forest green.

"Lily... There's something down there," she said, pointing to the darkness-incased bottom of the stairs.

"Venn, are you sure?" I asked, addressing her inner self. She nodded.

"Just ask Isis. She'll know, too." I closed my eyes and concentrated. "Isis, I need your opinion." An overwhelming sense of malice lunged at me. I opened my eyes and looked into the darkness. There was something there; Venn was right. I looked around and soon saw what I was looking for: my baseball bat. I picked it up, then headed steadily down the stairs.

_Um... I don't think this is a good idea,_ Isis whimpered. I rolled my eyes, then felt another wave of malice crash against me. I had reached the bottom and looked around. There, in the corner, were a whole flipping lot of rats. I squeaked, then took control.

"Guys, don't come down here!" As soon as I mentioned the word 'here,' they scuttled towards me, bloodlust clearly showing in their beady eyes. My eyes almost popped at the sheer amount. I took a deep breath and transmuted a wall that almost completely sealed the basement up, then scale the stairs two-by-two. Andy looked puzzled.

"What happened?"

"Venn took over your body and tipped me off about the rats downstairs." Ariana was there now.

"Rats? I checked on the basement yesterday!"

"They weren't regular rats, that's for sure. They were more malicious, like the only thing they wanted to do was see blood." I shuddered at the image of all the rats scuttling towards me.

"They better not have made a nest in my drum set," Andy growled. "I will kill them if they have." Ben winced at her tone and sidestepped away from her.

"Hell hath no wrath than a drummer threatened drumless," he muttered. I snickered, then gasped as something crawled up my leg. I jumped up and spun in midair, trying to remove the thing.

"Oh my god, there's something crawling up my leg!" I yelled. Carly collapsed into giggles. "I'm serious! There is a rat crawling up my leg—" I felt something touch my back."Correction: back!" I reached backwards and tried to grab the stupid rat. I squealed and tried to grab it's tail. "EEP!" I squeaked as it scuttled up my shirt and onto my neck. I smacked it off and then cursed a colorful string of words at it before killing it with my spiky bat. By then, everybody was laughing so hard they couldn't breathe. I fixed that with one threatening raising of my bat. Then I walked over to the basement and sighed. The rats were not going to be easy to get rid of.

"So... Anybody got any ideas?" Sam asked.

"Blow 'em up Kimblee style?" I suggested.

"Get a few cats?" Andy offered. Carly glared at her.

"Cats hate rats. You're thinking of mice," she told her.

"Oh," Andy replied intelligently. I snapped a bunch of times, trying to think. Then I got an idea.

"Alchemehestry!" I exclaimed, then started to draw a complicated transmutation circle on the ground with a star on it.

"I hope this works," Sam murmured. I finished it and transmuted stone kunai, then placed them on the five points of the star and put my hands on the circle. It glowed, then a jet of light shot down the stairs. Rats squealed, and then there was silence. I started to jump up and down with glee, Sam and Andy joining in.

"We got rid of them, we got rid of them, we got rid of them ~ " we sang in sync with each other. After about singing "WE GOT RID OF THEM!" about fifty times, Ariana finally got aggravated.

"Shut up or no carrot cake," she threatened. We immediately turned to her and fell on our knees.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" we all cried manga-style. Ariana's expression turned deadpan.

"No dessert at all if you keep that up." Andy, Sam, and I stopped, looked at each other, then nodded.

"Yes, ma'am," we chorused. She smiled.

"Good." She patted us on the head, which made me growl with irritation.  
>Ed and Al were confused about the alchemehestry. "What was that?" Al asked.<p>

"A combination of alkahestry and alchemy. I call it alchemehestry," I replied. He still looked confused. "I'll explain it all later." I ran down the stairs and grinned. Andy ran downstairs with me and shared my grin.

"IT WORKED!" she yelled, which caused Sam to run down along with Carly.

"It seriously did! And not a rat left!" Sam exclaimed. Ben fell down.

"Owie. HOLY PUG-IN-A-PIZZA-BOX! NO BODIES EITHER?" Ben shouted. I could almost hear the Elrics' jaws drop to the floor.

"Well, it just proves I'm a kick-butt alchemist," I shot at Ben.

"Ha! You've never beaten me at lead guitar!" Ben retorted. I glared at him.

"Oh, yeah? Name one time you've beaten me."

"Well, there was that one time when... Wait, no... And that... No..." I laughed at his expression.

"See? I'm clearly the best! And I'll prove it at the Battle of the Bands!"

"Oh, shut up." I picked up my slate grey and black guitar. Sam and Wolfi knew what I was playing and picked up their guitars. Andy started playing her drums. I smiled and started singing the band's theme song.

"Woah! Kasane awaseta yumewo daite hateshinai rakuen e  
>Mou nakusu monosae mitsukaranai kakenuketa harukana michi<br>Nani hitotsu utagau kotomo shiranakattane

We're saying goodbye, lost heaven.  
>How we longed for heaven<br>We're letting go of something we never had  
>Time goes so fast, heaven is lost." Carly was in her favorite chair, listening to us practice, grinning as Sam put on her I-don't-care,-I-am-doing-the-next-verse face.<br>"Tewo nobashi tsukanda yumewa sotto kuzureyuku sunano shiro  
>Tada tachitsukushiteta wakare michi hohoemiwo nokoshite<br>Kieteitta kimiga egaku rakuen e to

We're saying goodbye, lost heaven.  
>How we longed for heaven<br>We're letting go of something we never had  
>Time goes so fast, heaven is lost." Wolfi started singing, and I looked at her like, "When did you get down here?" She payed no attention to it, of course, and kept singing.<p>

"Hitotsuni narenai ukanda hoshizuku hitotsuno shuuenni akai hanatabawo!" Andy took the last part.  
>"We're saying goodbye, lost heaven.<br>We're saying goodbye, lost heaven.  
>We're saying goodbye, lost heaven.<br>We're saying goodbye, lost heaven.  
>We're saying goodbye, lost heaven<br>(YEAH!)" From the next line on, Sam did the "YEAH!"s.

"We're saying goodbye, lost heaven. (YEAH!)  
>How we longed for heaven (YEAH!)<br>We're letting go of something we never had.  
>Time goes so fast, heaven...<br>We're saying goodbye, lost heaven.  
>How we longed for heaven<br>We're letting go of something we never had  
>Time goes so fast, heaven IS LOST!<br>Time goes so fast, heaven IS LOST!  
>Time goes so fast, heaven is lost." We all did the last two lines.<p>

"I wish you good luck. I still remember everyday.  
>I wish you good luck. I still remember everyday." I struck a final chord and grinned.<p>

"I haven't had that much fun since... Well, since the last time I was here. By the way, where's Lillie?" I asked. Ben pointed to me.

"Right there." I facepalmed.

"I meant Lillie with an _-ie_, not a_ -y_." Ben was confused, now.

"I thought they were spelled the same way."

"She had to move to Dublith," Andy said.

"Dublith? You can't be serious," I groaned. "Of all places, she had to pick the one with Jay in it." Sam growled at the mentioning of Jay.

"I hate that guy. He makes me want to hurl." Andy cracked her knuckles. "He deserves a punch in the face."

"TWO punches in the face. One to break his nose, the other to give him a black eye," Sam growled. They looked at each other and nodded. I, however, was ambitious.

"I say four punches and a kick, one to the nose, one to the left eye, another to the right, one to make him sing soprano—" Everybody winced at that "—and the kick to knock him clear to Briggs." Andy high-fived my raised hand.

"Very ambitious. I like it! We have a plan!"

"What's your strategy?" Al asked, having come down after Ben did, his brother following. We both turned to him.

"What do you think we've been discussing, My Little Pony?" we said simultaneously. Carly sighed and jumped off her chair.

"Nope. To Kill A Mockingbird," she said nonchalantly. I saw what she had done and grinned.

"Nice one." We kept practicing for a while until we were all wiped out. We all pretty much fell asleep down there, we were so tired.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. If anyone has any questions, I would be happy to answer them. And let me know if you want an omake next chap! And didja get Carly's joke? Eh? Eh?<strong>

**TAG! I'M OUT!**


End file.
